


Road Trippin'

by molly16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: A quick little captain swan thing inspired by Dan + Shay's song Road Trippin'. All that really goes along with it is the title.





	Road Trippin'

It had been a while since any of them had been out of Storybrooke, and Emma was once again feeling the need to travel. This time she didn’t want to permanently leave, just go somewhere else, anywhere else. There was no one else in Storybrooke that understood this more than Killian, making the choice of road trip partner quite easy. After all, he once had the freedom of the seas.

Emma wasn’t that picky about where she wanted to go, it just had to be somewhere she’d never been before. They ended up driving all the way to Michigan, with multiple stops along the way, doing all sorts of tourist things. When they got to Michigan, Emma knew that this was where they had to stay for a while. The week they were there, they went to every beach in the state (or as many as they could find), saw all of the typical tourist things, and Killian even went to a zoo for the first time.

Even though they had done things that were incredibly fun, the best part was when they were driving. Of course there was arguing over directions, but it always ended with an, “I’m sorry. You were right.” The music varied over the trip, spanning every genre known to them, even some that they didn’t know, or end up liking. Emma’s texts to Henry usually had a stupid picture of Killian in them, and Killian’s texts to everyone typically included a picture out the window saying where they were. 

Back in Storybrooke, people were disgusted by how cute and in love Emma and Killian were, but each couple swore that they had to go on a road trip sometime soon.


End file.
